Falling into place
by Shadbolt
Summary: Zoey finds herself helpless when she is given a task from Nyx. To find out that her father is a fallen angel and shes a vampyre is a little much. But when her world gets turned upside down, will she find herself lost... or found?
1. Chapter 1

I didn't want to walk into this circle, but I knew that I had too. I never planned to meet my father but again, I had no real choice. "A-ya" a girl whispered in shock. I turned to see a teenager, maybe four or five years older than me. But I could tell automatically who she was; she was (literally) my other half. She was the other part of A-ya. My soul. She had tattoos all over her face, spreading towards her palms. I smiled warmly and bravely at her, happy that I got the smile back. As we were the same, I felt my own tattoos identical pattern to hers except mine were a darker blue while hers were close to purple. Something we both inherited from A-ya. The soul who imprisoned my father. I wasn't supposed to be born. After my father fell from Nyx's realm, he went around raping women and vampires. One that he raped got pregnant. Now, I am the second fledgling in history to control all five elements, who has tattoos before she has matured, and who has the other half of a-ya's soul.  
I walked bravely into the circle of vampires. As surprise colored there tone, I realized that no one but the other girl knew who I was. When I made it to the center, I made a full rotation to see who was standing around me. And there, I stopped in front of my father.  
"Who is this child?" He asked in a surprised, but mocking tone. I kept my cool, though the elements didn't. They swirled in my palms, letting me know they were ready at my use.  
"Kalona, baby, calm down" A beautiful women put a hand on his back, and let it slide down his wings. I kept my wings hidden in my back; I don't want to seem like a monster. He looked closely at me, and I finally let my eyes focus on his face, my father's face. He was making himself seem younger than he really was; he was handsome, as I was pretty for my age.  
"Who are you? This circle is no place for children, as you will soon see" he said again. I made it seem like it didn't hurt, I made the fear stay hidden with my wings because if my father saw my fear, he would win.  
"Its amazing how blind you are, how much pain you keep hidden behind your eyes" I said to him, elements in my hands swirling around my body, I looked back to see the circle broken, and the girl stand by my side.  
"This is the true A-ya." She said it with a voice of pride, but I felt it with a shame hardly anyone ever had felt. I don't want to be A-ya, I don't want to have this life. I want to be a normal 14 year old with a normal dad, mom, and life. But thanks to this man, I don't have anything.  
"What are you talking about Zoey? She is just a girl, much less my A-ya." The woman beside him flinched and scraped his shoulder, making it bleed. Sickly, I watched her run her tongue along the line of blood. He shivered under her touch which made my stomach turn. She was a beautiful woman, someone I would want for my father. But her eyes are wrong, and darkness is all around her.  
"As I said, the pain hidden in your eyes is unbelievable. It's amazing how much you hide, how much you wish to forget. But you can't can you? And you will never understand if I tell you the truth, so I won't. But what you do have to listen to is the fact that nothing is right in your life, and I can see it. Because, we are similar. Whether you know it or not, we are the same" I said strongly.  
I'm not planning on telling him he's my father, but I will if I have to.  
"Get this relentless child out of here. She is just a girl, what does she know, and what power does she hold to belong in my presence?" Just as he said that, I let them go.  
"Fire, water, air, earth, spirit! I need you, clear this man of his blindness" I flung the elements at him, I felt the power as the girl named Zoey added her elements to mine, and we both shot him with everything we had. People jumped at us, clawed at my father.  
But I held my ground until his eyes opened. "Who are you?" He whispered breathlessly, "What could you want from me?"  
He stared directly into my eyes, finally I saw his age, finally I saw his heart, and finally I saw my father.  
"I am Sydney; I have the power of all five elements. I am the second fledgling in history to have the power of a mature vampire. I am the second half of A-ya."  
Shock crossed his face as realization came to him, he looked into my eyes and I opened them to him. I let him see the fear, and the pain. But I let him see my strength that was beyond my years.  
"Liars, this is surely a hoax put on by the vampyers, come love, let us go back to our sanctuary" She pulled on her arm, but he didn't come, he just closed the space between us and grabbed my shoulders, he instinctly knelt in front of me like a father would so our faces were at the same level.  
"How, you are just a girl? How is it possible that you are part of my A-ya?" he whispered to me, still holding my shoulders.  
The woman walked over to him and screeched.  
"Come Kalona! Come! This is surely nothing of your duties; let me handle this little brat once and for all!" The darkness swirled around her; she raised her hands to level my eyes, and stood in front of my father.  
"Neferet! Enough of your foolishness! Has darkness blinded you, so you cannot see the power that this child holds?"  
Her eyes shone with black, you could see it like an oil spill but her hands calmed down, and anger sank back to within her. I looked around to see all vampyers but one other looking at us in awe, the cute boy with the red tattoos stood beside Zoey, she rested his arm on his shoulder, and he grabbed her hand. Zoey looked to me and rested her other hand on my shoulder. I let the smile crawl across my face, finally someone who understood exactly what I needed, exactly what I wanted.  
"Who are you really? Why do you come to me? You are surly not the Aya I loved" he whispered.  
His eyes weren't the black they were when I entered, but the light behind them was visible. It wasn't shining, but it wasn't hiding behind the darkness either.  
He was still misunderstanding. "No, I am not that A-ya. That piece is with Zoey's soul. Along with A-ya's care. But I hold A-ya's courage, I hold her pride, and I hold her honor. Together, Zoey and I hold her spirit, her soul and her freedom."  
He nodded, though the shock on his face made him seem vulnerable and scared.  
"But why did you come to me? Was it because your soul was drone to me?" He gripped my shoulders tighter, demanding an answer.  
"No my soul was not drawn to you, my soul was not designed for you, my soul was designed by you"  
I took a breath to steady myself, I looked up to meet his eyes and I saw the confusion cloud them. "You are my father."

Kalona POV

"You are my father"  
those words sent my whole world crashing down. All of my years, all of my experience on the dark side just changed.  
"I cannot be, you are lying. You have been lying this whole time" the words felt wrong inside me, my words cannot be right. But she can't be my daughter. There is no possible way.  
"So that's it? You don't believe me? Want me to prove it?"  
I just laughed, but turned around. Letting my eyes blur over with unfocus, she has the same attitude as Zoey. They both need to understand the power I behold, and then they will change their minds about lying to me.  
"How about the fact that you go around and rape women? Rape vampyers? How about the fact that one of them got pregnant? Or the fact that I don't want this, that I came to you with A-ya's soul, with the elements because her soul is forever a part of yours? Still don't believe me?"  
Her words were cutting through me like glass, like a knife taken through my heart, but I still need the evidence. Blackness was oozing around my vision. Even if this girl was my daughter, she wouldn't be strong enough to survive my life.  
"No, I do not believe your lies" I stated, though I could even feel the weakness in my words, for I was having trouble believing truth from lies.  
"Fine then, I came to you to stop this fight. I am ready and willing to fight against my father for what I believe in" She is not my daughter. I have never had a daughter, and never will. None of my children have disobeyed me before.  
"It cannot be!" Neferets voice cut through my thoughts, I turned to look where she was looking.  
I saw her late attempt to try to distract me, but I kept my eyes focused on what I wanted to see. The vision made it to my brain before I could comprehend what I was seeing. White wings sprouted from the girls back. Pure white, beautiful wings. She looked up to me, with a sad look in her eyes, and that was all it took to break my heart, knowing that this girl was my daughter something inside me changed.  
"It can't be" I whispered to myself, I took an unconscious step toward her, to my daughter, to realize that she stood on the other side of Zoey's warrior, allowing his protection to spread to both of them. I let my stride gain strength as I took another step toward her, and another. When I closed the space between us, I saw that she had the same pattern on her wings that I did. The same strength that I did, though her wings still had their glow, their pure beauty. Mine were black as night. Now that I have someone's to compare to, someone who matters, I feel ashamed. I reached out to touch her wings when a hand shot into my path. I looked up to see the warrior slap my hand away, a fierce look in his eyes. The other warrior, the one of the annoying Aphrodite was quickly coming to aide. I looked from my daughter to the warrior, and stepped away.  
"You need to understand something now" Sydney whispered. I looked up to see pride glowing in her eyes as she stepped around the warrior, though they quickly changed to pain. Without her eyes I would know nothing about her, about my daughter.  
"You are not my Dad. You are my father." Confusion swept through me, surely she meant to say something else, as for there was no difference. I looked up for some sort of confirmation, but she was sure about her words.  
"I do not understand what you mean" I said slowly, realizing that I just admitted defeat.  
"You never will" She said simply, and with that she stepped away back to the sides of the warriors. She shared a look with Zoey, and then they both did something amazing.  
"Earth come to us" Zoey called.  
"Fire come to us" Sydney called.  
"Air, water come to us!" Zoey called.  
"Spirit! I need you to help us; I need you to stand by our side as we face the darkness. As we defeat our enemies."  
Sydney finished.  
The power of all the elements blasted into the air, not controlled. Zoey looked to Sydney in confusion, but Sydney nodded, assuring her of something. The fierceness came back to Zoey's eyes. As did her beauty, and together they let the power of the elements soar around the air. Realization finally came to me. Instead of all the elements powering just Zoey and my daughter, but they powered everyone in the circle to their full extent. I looked her beautiful white wings, at the pride and strength in her eyes. I backed away a few more feet letting myself stand in awe at how beautiful my daughter is. How proud and fearless she stands, but she can still feel. Still look at the world around her in trust. In time that will change.  
"You don't really believe that useless brat is your daughter do you?" Neferet whispered close in my ear, letting her finger trail down my spine. She sliced a long line through my neck, so the blood spilt calmly and quietly. Her tongue glided alone the train, wiping it clean, but it wasn't right. There was no pleasure, no lust. All I felt was a lie  
"No" I whispered.  
I gently shoved her away, letting myself gain enough control to think, could I destroy my daughter? Would I? I would have if I didn't know she was my daughter, I would have destroyed Zoey. I shivered at the thought of killing the two most beautiful creatures I've ever seen.  
"Surely you don't mean that babe? We can have all the fun we want, alone, together, with all the darkness that we need. At my disposal" As she said it, the darkness in her hands spread across my bare chest.  
I quickly ducked out of its power, not wanting to make any more mistakes than I already have. I was about to ask her what she meant by _her power_ when the other vampyers distracted us. Sydney shot her power into the air, and let it land in her hand again like a baseball. She was about to throw it at Neferet when I acted on my feet.  
"Stop! There will be no fight!"


	2. Chapter 2

Zoey

What does he mean there will be no fight? Does this mean we win? Or he will build up his army for another day. I was about to speak when Stark beat me to the punch.  
"No fight? Did the all great Kalona just say no fight?" He said it dangerously, as if wanting there to be a fight. He looked down to me, and then surprisingly, he turned to Sydney and slowly backed off.  
"We will leave then, and we will take both half's of A-ya with us." I nodded in agreement, and Sydney looked up to me.  
"Would you guys mind if I stayed with you tonight? Only for tonight, I can figure something out after that, I always do" She doesn't have a home I realized. She doesn't have anyone. I guess she wouldn't, with Kalona being her father through a victim of rape, and her mother probably not wanting a child with wings I would put any amount of money on the fact that she doesn't live anywhere for long.  
"Sydney, you can stay with us as long as you like" Aphrodite said before I got the chance, she looked up to me. I smiled and nodded in agreement. When she smiled it just lit everything up, she was the prettiest little girl I have ever seen. Aphrodite probably wanted to do her makeup and her hair.  
"She will come with me" Kalona said, his voice on edge. Me and stark both jumped to protest, but Sydney spoke up.  
"No. I will not come with you; I will not be controlled by you. You have no right and no reason to want me in the first place, I am going with them. End of discussion." Every vampire and fledgling in the clearing looked to her with surprise. I could feel it tense up as we waited for the fallen angel's reaction.  
"Where have you been staying?" He asked quietly. She scowled, and ducked her head, Ashamed.  
"Around, here and there, you know" she said quietly. For the first time since she arrived she sounded weak, vulnerable. He sucked in a breath and spit on a rock before answering her.  
"On the streets? You can go with them for tonight. But I deserve answers tomorrow" he said it simply, as if he actually thought he had that big of a right into this girls life.  
"As I have said and as she just did. We both have free will, and Kalona you don't deserve anything. She is staying with us as long as she wants to; she is not going to be interrogated. If she agrees to answer any questions, it will be in the companies of both of my warriors." I said, and then we left, stark pulled my hand in his and put his other hand on Sydney's shoulder. Aphrodite stayed in front of Darius; Darius had not let Kalona and Aphrodite see a full vision of each other this whole time. It was now that I realized Stark did that too. The fallen angel lifted Neferet in his arms and flew into the sky without another word. A few people stood and stared, as it was a cool site to see.  
"I can do that to, want me to show you?" Sydney piped up, looking from me to Stark. I was starting too really like this kid, she could be my sister. Stark was almost in hysterics laughing, he ruffled her hair and she shot her wings out. They weren't uncomfortable like Kalona's were, but they were a part of her, something that just made it fit. She didn't fly into the air like Kalona did either, she didn't make a big show out of things, but she just gently lifted herself off the ground, making an unbelievable wind with her wings.  
"Aw come on! Now I have to fix my hair, again!" Aphrodite complained, but even she had a smile on her face. "  
You always look beautiful" Darius said simply, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Aphrodite smiled and kissed him on the cheek before running off to meet me and Stark. Sydney dropped from her flying fest and ran to catch up too.  
"So kid, where have you been staying?" Aphrodite asked, not rudely, but she actually sounded curious.  
"Really Aphrodite? We just found out that she is daughter of Kalona, other half of A-ya, and can control all five elements. And you ask where she's been staying?" Stark laughed and shook his head; it was hard not to laugh along with him. Sydney laughed nervously, as Aphrodite waited for an answer.  
"I dunno places? With people?" she said quietly,  
"I guess I haven't really had anywhere to stay in awhile, but I will find something eventually, I usually do." She switched the topic quickly.  
"So, um. How long have you guys been fighting him for?" I had to think about this question, it seemed as though we have been against him for forever, but it has only been a few weeks, a month or two months tops.  
"It feel's longer than it already has been, maybe a month?" I answered her; it was more like a question. All of our vampyers nodded in agreement.  
"Can I ask you a question?" Darius looked down toward her. She nodded and smiled up at him, waiting.  
"Why did you come to us? How did you know to come to us?" the curiosity was burning in everyone as we thought this through. Maybe Shekinah knew her, I thought to myself. Maybe some vampire found her, and then told her about us. She turned to me and motioned for me to duck down. I did as she gestured, and she whispered in my ear. "Have you ever had any of A-ya's memories? I have them every night. Every dream. Once I saw his wings, I knew he was my father. And I knew you needed my help, the other half of A-ya to defeat him" I stood back up, Stark looked to me, then to Sydney and nodded. My heart warmed with his understanding, it was something I needed now more than ever. I was surprised at how comforting everyone was being, how calm everyone was. So when the interrogation's started, I wasn't ready.

As soon as we got back to our rooms and Sydney got in the shower, all the questions were thrown at me. "How did she get here?"  
"Should we trust her?"  
"No we shouldn't trust her you idiot!"  
"She really isn't the other half of A-ya, is she?"  
"Hey!" Stark yelled at them,  
"At least let her answer the questions. And guys make them reasonable. We saw her control the elements, we all can see the tattoos, the same ones that Zoey has. So think before you ask" I smiled and nodded at Stark who took a step back and gave me the limelight.  
"Yes, I know we should trust her, and she really is my other half, she really is the other side of A-ya." I said it simply, not wanting to scare them. I tried to put finality to my words, but apparently it didn't work.  
"But how do you know we should trust her? How is it possible that she is the daughter of Kalona? He just arose from the group not 20 feet from us!" the question was from Damien surprisingly. I looked to him startled, he usually backs me up on things but as normal, he never missed anything. We were all thinking over the last part of the sentence. He did just rise again. She can't be daughter of Kalona, it's impossible for her to be. Unless he got trapped _again_ less than 15 years ago. I went to answer the question but I found I didn't have an answer. I sat down on the couch and pulled Starks hand into my own. Just then Sydney came out of the shower and into the room.  
"You really need to get your little white butt up here and tell us the truth, 'cause considering the freak show that just happened we really need some answers, kid." Erin said, and of course before she had two seconds to think about what she said, Shawnee jumped up and added "Yeah, legit kid we need some answers from you, like how the hell your daughter of Kalona." She looked up and down Sydney, considering her size and how young surprised she looked in that moment she rephrased her words.  
"Ok whatever. How the heck you are daughter of Kalona. Geesh, had to fix that one before gay boy over here came and freaked on me". I looked to Sydney with uncertainty, I can't even understand how everything is moving so fast, how I just met her less than an hour ago and it feels like I've known her for forever.  
"Well" Sydney started. "Kalona used to go around and rape women so-" Aphrodite cut her off before she could go on.  
"Yeah, we get the whole guy and girl part. But what you aren't tellin' us is how your daughter of Kalona. Like, we watched him come out of the ground from being trapped a month ago, so unless he could escape all by himself just to rape women. You either can't be daughter of Kalona, or you can't be thirteen." We all looked to Sydney for the answer and she sank to the ground and sat there cross legged and prayed silently to Nyx. She must've sat there for at least three minutes before she looked up to meet my eyes, I held her gaze but broke away first. She had the same golden eyes as Kalona, the same intensity. Though hers didn't show the lust and violence his did, they didn't show innocence.  
"You have to understand" She whispered quietly. She looked up to Stark, and he nodded in encouragement.  
"I wasn't born with my wings. I am technically thirteen. But I don't know when I died." Stark sucked in a sharp breath as a murmur went around the room. While I sat there, trying my best to understand what she was trying to tell me.  
"I was born daughter of Kalona; I still sadly am daughter of Kalona. But a few days before I turned fourteen, I was killed by one of my brothers. Or what I guess is called the raven mockers. So when I went to the other world, when I passed through realms, Nyx stopped me. She told me when the time was right I had to go back and fix what no one else could, she said I had to help you Zoey" All eyes turned to me, but she didn't stop.  
"She said that you couldn't help Kalona alone. That I had to sacrifice who I am to do it, that I would have to show him which side he should be on. She said nothing is certain; she gave me the free will I honor. But she also shared her gift of honesty with me. I don't deserve another chance at life, like so many other kids should. But I was born from evil, I chose good. But I don't deserve a second chance, because I lost my fight with darkness, I lost." Her voice went close to a sob, she was desperate  
"I didn't have the strength to stay alive, even though I chose good! Even with the power of the elements I couldn't win. I am forever going to have to live with the fact that I wasn't brave enough. I wasn't strong enough to win, and maybe I never will be. Nyx told me that I might have to die again for my father to choose good. I love my goddess; I would die for my goddess. But what I can't understand, what she doesn't answer is why I don't deserve life as much as that man does! I don't get it. I have saved lives, I have honored my goddess, and I have thanked and took nothing for granted. But I still have to die twice while, if I can to it, my father gets to enter Nyx's realm for a second chance. But I have wings because I died. I am not nephilium like so many people think, I am half fledgling, half guardian angel, and inside my soul is part fallen angel. I came here so I could help Nyx. I am still 14, turning 15. I am still no matter how much I wish I wasn't, I am still the bravery, courage, pride and half of A-ya. And I am really, really, really tired of it" She finished. I was trying to absorb all the information that she was giving me. I tried to wrap my brain around all the facts, all what I believed. Stark looked to me with his eyebrows raised and a skeptical look in his eyes. I looked around the room; I looked at the walls and the drapes. I looked at the stones on the wall, I looked out the window. We were supposed to be in one of the most beautiful places on earth, but right now, the room was spinning. I wasn't the only A-ya, was all I could think about. I couldn't even think about the other information right now. No matter how hard I tried to listen all I could think about was the fact that I'm not alone in this. There is someone else, someone who has had it worse than me. I know how selfish that sounds, but I know now that there is worse out there. It is horribly comforting. She looked up to me with the same look in her eyes as I probably did. A sense of understanding, someone else that won't just hug you and say it will be alright. But someone who will say, hey, we can die here but we have to try anyway. Someone who won't just smile and nod. Just then she stood up and headed for the door.  
"Hey!" Stark jumped up and grabbed her wrist. "Where are you going?" He asked her. He was acting strange. But I guess we all are. She just shrugged her shoulders. "Don't worry, Il come back. I always do" with that she walked out the door. All Stark did was stand there and watch her go, I got up to stand next to him. He gently took my hand in his and pulled me back to the couch. I rested my head on his shoulder and contently drifted off to sleep.

Same rooftop. Same ocean. Same castle. Same fallen angel. Completely different eyes. I sat up to see Kalona wildly running his fingers through his hair pacing. He didn't even notice me. I backed up farther from him and tried to wake up. I was debating on jumping off the edge again when he finally looked up.  
"Zoey!" he shouted surprised.  
"I tried to get into her dreams, but I guess when I thought A-ya I missed" He laughed. But shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair. He looked like he was going insane.  
"Kalona, she is powerful. More powerful than I am." I said to him, I don't know why I said it but it seemed like he knew it already. I took a step closer to him, he seemed completely harmless. Truthfully, he seemed to utterly confuse for it to matter. I rested my hand on his arm and he looked up to meet my eyes. He seemed older in my eyes. He looked early thirties, still unbelievable beautiful, but he wasn't trying to seduce me or anything like that. He just looked like a little lost puppy that needed answers. All the anger toward him in this moment was gone, for the look in his eyes was unbelievable, he just looked so tired, so helpless that there was no reason to be scared.  
"She is powerful. She is beautiful. She can't be my daughter; all my sons are raven mockers. But she was born with beautiful wings" I shuffled my feet, looking down. I didn't want to be the one to tell him that she wasn't born with them. What girl wants to tell a man that his daughter died then rose again? Just like he did, I remembered.  
"Do you believe her? Zoey, right now I trust your judgment more than anything else I have known. I don't know what to feel anymore" I stood straight, looking into his eyes with a force I hoped was powerful. All the anger, all the pain of heath had melted away for the moment. "Believe her, she is like me. She will not tell a lie that is unimportant. She is powerful. She is stronger than me Kalona." He looked up, half a smile on his lips and pride in his eyes.  
"But she is angry, and she is hurt. And she does not want to help you." The smile faded and he nodded slowly.  
"I'm afraid I don't understand Zoey, what do you mean help me?" He looked up; I looked into the gold eyes of Kalona, the beautiful look. His daughters mimicked them more than I thought possible, his hair color was slightly darker than hers, and he was tall and strong while she was tiny, but proud.  
"I mean…" crap! I screwed this up for myself, but he wasn't going to hurt me. The look in his eyes made it seem as though hurting someone was impossible.  
"I mean… remember when she said you were blind? Well… she um… wanted to cure you of that. She wanted to help you get a clue, she wants to help you see how important you can be and… how important she actually is"  
He looked at me curiously, but nodded. Not really accepting, but it looked as though he actually didn't hear the sentence. The words flew right past him. He wasn't even looking at me anymore. He was looking at the ocean, for once he looked like he wasn't thinking about power, and somehow I knew I was right. When I woke I didn't bolt awake like usual, but I slowly sat up to see Stark reading a book beside me, and to see Sydney in a cot next to the bed.  
"Hey, whatcha doing up? Its noon?" I asked him, I looked around to see the blinds closed and the room was dark, except for a lamp next to stark that he used to see the words on his pages. "Oh, sorry Zoey. Go back to sleep, I will too." He caressed my face softly, and then when his hand dropped he quickly threw his head over his shoulder to look at Sydney.  
"She wouldn't let me take the cot" he laughed softly. "She said she would burn my butt with fire if I took a step closer to it. She's really something isn't she?" He laughed softly, and he grabbed my hand. I must've stared at him for at least a minute before he met my gaze  
"What?" He asked, squeezing my hand. I gave him one more curious look before I chose my words.  
"Someone has a big interest in this little girl" I tried to say it jokingly, but for some reason I just couldn't muster the sarcasm. His eyes got tight, like he knew something I didn't.  
"What is it stark? What do you know that I don't?" He blew out a breath and rubbed his eyes, he turned off the lamp, then again he slowly looked to Sydney, who stirred at the change in atmosphere, but she didn't wake up. For which I was more than glad by the way, because she's going to need a big amount of strength to face what she has coming for her tomorrow. We both settled back into our pillows, I was glad for the relaxation. I was starting to get used to the fact that Stark always slept next to me, I was actually starting to like it. I felt safe, warm. Heath was always far from my mind. Always there, but he wasn't my first thought in the day anymore, he wasn't my last thought anymore.  
"Remember when I sworn to protect you as you were my queen? I promised to protect you with more than just my life, but my whole being?" I nodded against his chest.  
"I overheard you, you were talking in your sleep, and again when you were talking to heath, you said that A-ya was forever apart of you… so I figured when I would do the oath… I would add A-ya to it" I gave him a blank look, but I fully understood. I was losing everything. Heath, the little love I had for Kalona, my friends, and now the one person that was willing to stand by my side forever. But Stark felt what I felt, and it seemed like he could read my mind. He pulled me tightly against his chest and held me there. I listened to his soft heartbeat as a few tears leaked over my eyes.  
"I'm still here Zoey. I made a mistake, I should've thought. I made a huge and horrible mistake" he held me softly but it was like he was my friend now. Now I know what I lost with him, and it was something I didn't want to lose.  
"But now you're not mine, what if it isn't even me Stark? What if it isn't me you love, if it isn't me who loves you? What if it's all her. What if it's all A-ya?" The sobs were starting to get louder, Sydney stirred but didn't wake.  
"I can't stand to see you cry, Zoey. I love you and you love me, and sure I'm confused about things, but I will always be your warrior. I will always be right here" he held me close and his hair fell into his eyes, giving him back his bad boy look he used to have that matched his attitude, but now he can give a look that can kill without hiding behind the mask.  
"But I have to share you" I whispered into his chest, feeling selfish as I said the words. But he just laughed.  
"Zoey, didn't you ever learn to share in kindergarten?" he whispered in my ear. I let the smile crawl across my face for his satisfaction.  
"Go to sleep my queen." I clung to his voice as unconsciousness finally pulled me away.

When I woke I looked to see Sydney had rolled off the cot and onto the floor, Stark laughing helped her up, and I couldn't help myself to join in his laughter.  
"I swear, that has never happened before" Sydney said, a little grumpy but she was smiling too. She rubbed her eyes and her expression turned a little more serious. I felt her wind depart past me and I looked to see her staring at the door with a curious expression. When the wind returned she wrinkled her face and her eyes sank a little.  
"My father's here" she whispered, she started toward the door but Stark stopped her.  
"You don't have to talk to him Sydney; you can wait a day or two, or even a lifetime. He's not getting through here" Stark smiled sweetly at her, and I will admit it looked cute. Even with the fierceness in his eyes it was really sweet to see him caring this much. She smiled at him but shook her head gently.  
"How would you feel if you were him? If you found out you had a daughter who had to fight against you? How would you feel if you were me? If you have experienced death and given a second chance, only to maybe die again? I have to talk to him Stark, it's not fair, but I guess I have to." Stark gave her a strong look.  
"You aren't going to die again, no matter what. You aren't dying again." He grabbed her hand and led her to the door; she still looked gorgeous while she was in old sweats and a cami tank top. I got up and followed them, in my shorter pajama shorts and a little too big t-shirt. Her hair was wavy and a mess but she didn't care, somehow it added to her strength and her pride. I on the other hand was freaking out, I looked like a slob when we were about to see an angel, who could start a fight at any moment. I held Starks hand tightly as we turned toward the main sitting area. The place we were staying was almost like a castle, it was a huge building in the middle of Italy made from stone but modernized on the inside. Kalona was pacing with his hands on his head, muttering silently to himself lost in thought. When we came into view though, it looked like all thought had left his face and he stopped dead in his tracks. He didn't smile but he didn't frown, he somehow glowed in a way. His eyes were nervous and shining. He had almost an ashamed grin on his face. He hadn't aged from the dream still early to mid thirty's in my eyes, but somehow he looked childish excited and nervous. He didn't say anything, none of us did. He looked at her and she held his gaze. Finally, Stark broke the silence. "She was brave enough to come down here Kalona; you can say your words and not waste her time"


	3. Chapter 3

Sydney POV

"Really Stark?" I said it sternly but a smile was playing around the corner of my lips. Finally when no action was made a took a few steps forward toward my father, happy when Starks hand slipped in mine and he came with me, Zoey in his other hand.  
"I would like some answers," my father started. I held his eyes, a little happy to see the golden glaze in his eyes. More than yesterday, not as much blackness seeping into them.  
"Then I guess you need to ask some questions" I told him warily, trying to lighten the mood but was unsuccessful, for he took me a little too seriously.  
"What have you been doing for the past years? Where have you stayed? What have you done? How have you survived without adult vampyers?" Stark swayed forward beside me, as if wanting to stop him but decided against it. I took a deep breath and thought about his question, how I would actually answer it. I guess honestly for the most part, I mean I can answer for the last few recent years, but before that… id have to lie for now. And I hate more than anything to lie.  
"For the past few years I have lived with a family, the mother was a vampyre. I love them very much, I went to school, I played soccer, and I had a life." I stopped and gave him a sad gaze.  
"I had a best friend who accepted me for me. He knew I was a vampyre and loved me anyway. We were inseparable." I felt Starks hand squeezed mine and a slow smile crawled across my lips. "I had a life, until recently" I looked toward Kalona, longing in my heart. I wish more than anything I could go back, but I've never felt more accepted except when I was with Robbie, but even he didn't really understand.  
"I had to leave a family that loved me, my brothers. Pierce and Brock. I had to leave everything I ever knew behind so I could come here. To help protect everyone from you" I looked toward Zoey to see her lost in thought, when I looked up to Stark I saw that he was looking down at me and I smiled back at him. I turned toward Kalona, I tried to seem brave and strong, but it was harder than you think to stand tall while your only 5 feet off the ground.  
"I didn't take your world away from you" Kalona whispered. My head snapped up and Stark started forward but I jumped up and set my hands on his stomach.  
"He's not worth it Stark. Not yet" I felt the air tense up but Stark listened to me and grabbed my hand, he went back and held Zoey's as well, but she looked like she was about to bite my father's head off.  
"Wasn't your fault Kalona? You personally didn't take her world away from her? Then who fricken did? Me, Aphrodite, Stark? It was you Kalona. You're the reason she's here. Don't lie to us." Zoey stepped back and calmed herself down.  
"I came by force, father. Not by choice or chance. I came because you were unreasonable and unfair. I came because you aren't allowed in Nyx's realm. I came because you dug yourself so deep that you can't get out, and you know it too. You know that you can't stand the life you chose. You know that you still want to be standing by Nyx's side. You know that you have and always will have faith in your goddess." But he stopped me there.  
"Don't you dare tell me what I do and don't know" He screamed at me. Stark let go of my hand and started charging toward my father, arms raised. I held myself together enough for me to control the elements. I pulled Stark away from Kalona and back to my side.  
"I'm sorry, I know this sucks for you. But please, I need you here" I whispered to Stark. I slipped my hand in his and he held it tightly.  
"Keep your cool" Stark warned him. His tone scared me; he had death in his eyes. I held his hand tighter and stood a little closer to him. He wrapped his arm around me a little protectively, and I will admit I liked it a little too much. I'm only fourteen, and he's sixteen or seventeen. Besides, he loves Zoey. My heart sank a little at that fact, it seemed like Stark almost felt my mood drop because he instantly pulled me a little closer.  
"Forgive me for not _keeping my cool_. I will admit it is a little difficult to stay calm when I found out yesterday I have a daughter. A smart, beautiful daughter" he beamed at me and I gave him a small smile. And it went on. He asked me everything about myself. Everyone I've known, everyone I've seen. My biggest dreams. It was an odd question though, when he asked me my worst nightmares. I shook my head and sighed.  
"Losing a member of my family. My brothers, Robbie, my mom and dad." My father's eyes dropped a little as he realized that I wasn't talking about him.  
"I can tell you love your family very much" he said simply, but I was happy. I was already making progress with him, and I've been here for two days. Then more questions. Mostly about my family now, about Pierce and Brock and Robbie mostly, occasionally he would ask a few questions about Mike and Jen, and I would answer honestly. How Mike was the best hockey coach ever, how Jen is a vampyre who got to have a human family. How where I lived no one judged them. Finally when the questions were slowing down I jumped up.  
"I'm hungry" I announced. The atmosphere was very tense, so when I said those few words everyone laughed. Stark let my father come a little closer but always stayed in between us. Zoey would smile at me occasionally to let me know that I was doing fine. The elements were always swirling around my hands, letting me know that they were ready when I wanted to use them.

When we made our way into the kitchen everyone tensed up at the sight of my father. My wings have been hidden for awhile, not wanting to freak anyone out I left it that way. Damien saw my father enter the room behind us and gave me a weary look, but I just came in and sat on a stool next to him. The interrogation went through breakfast as well, though most of the questions came from the guys my father rarely spoke up. I could tell that none of them welcomed him there, truthfully I still didn't either but I let him sit next to me. Stark never let go of me and Zoey's hand, though he did stand a little closer to her than to me, it hurt my stomach a little bit to notice that but, whatever right? I mean… it's not like he would actually care about me. Besides, Nyx said someone would have to die, and I don't want it to be him. It won't be him. The fierceness of my thoughts surprised me, but I just sighed.  
"What's on the agenda for today?" Stark asked. Grabbing an apple and stealing half of my stool, of course the side that was closest to my father. I sighed but Stark nudged me, almost knocking me off the stool and laughing. I nudged him back and he laughed. Eventually it turned into a full out wrestling match where everyone in the kitchen was laughing, even my father. It scared me how much he changed, how different he was. But he was still awkward, and he was still with Neferet, so there was still more I had to do.  
"We have to go see the head of vampyres herself" Damien exclaimed. I froze. Shekinah? Really now? I can't go, she doesn't know I exist. She shouldn't know I exist. It would throw off the balance of everything, I don't know how, but somehow I knew I was right. It was like Stark read my mind, he gave me a questioning and worried look. I just shook my head, hiding my fear. "When?" I asked quietly.  
Everyone turned to look at me, my father's eyes turned to me just after Starks did, and I showed him that I was fine. Again I had to lie. _Everything will be fine when the truth is realized _Nyx whispered into my ear. I nodded silently and the room looked at me like I was crazy, Zoey had a blank look on her face and was nodding as well, Nyx was talking to her too, I realized. I smiled softly.  
"Twelve o'clock" Damien answered me with a strange look. I nudged Stark one more time softly and he smiled. I looked around the room to see everyone eyeing my father with a hateful or scared expression. He did look strange, I mean, he was perfectly tanned with black sweats and no shirt. Wings showing, though I can't imagine he can actually hide his. Out of nowhere Stark scooped me up under one arm and hauled me out of the room. I was laughing and hitting him at the same time.  
"Put me down" I gasped through my laughter. My father growled behind us, Stark automatically put me down and stood between us. I stepped into view but Stark grabbed my hand. "You have to let me go" I whispered to Stark, I gave him a fierce look and he gave me a plead in return. I pulled my hand out of his grasp and looked to see everyone frozen and staring, even Zoey didn't move.  
"It was just for fun. Calm down" I took two steps and gently put my hand on his arm. The atmosphere tensed up and I could hear Stark inching closer to me, when my father gave no real reaction to my touch, after a minute Stark pulled me away.  
"Come on Syd, we have an hour to get ready before Shekinah" I threw one look back to my father and started to shuffle out of the room with Stark holding my hand. Everyone else followed, heading off to their rooms when my father whispered two words I never thought I would hear come through his lips.  
"I'm sorry" he whispered.

Getting ready to go see Shekinah was interesting, it was something I never really thought I would experience. Erin is tiny, as small as I am, so I fit into her clothes perfectly. And when I say perfectly, I mean it. I felt perfect. I was wearing the coolest ripped jeans that were faded and unfaded. Topped with a really cool and classy purple shirt, my skate shoes and a belt across my middle, and I was ready to go. My hair was another experience; I have pin straight golden brown hair. Same color as my fathers, only they thought it would look really pretty if they curled it, so of course Aphrodite had the best time playing with my "perfect" hair. Curling and straightening, braiding and pig tails, eventually she settled on loose curls that framed my face and ran down most of the length of my back. When I looked in the mirror, I looked like I was 16 and just short for my age. Everyone was dressed up and looking fancy, Stark was in dress pants with a blue dress shirt and tie. I smiled at how cool he looked, he had his sun glasses on and his hair was a mess in his face. When Zoey came out of the washroom I swear to god id never seen anyone so pretty. I smiled at her brightly and gave her a thumbs up. Stark gave her a wicked grin and winked which made them laugh. He took her arm and my hand and led us downstairs. I looked toward the door to see my father standing there. A dress shirt, black disgusting wings, and dress pants. For once in his life, he was wearing shoes. He looked up and gave me a small smile. I didn't like how small he was looking these last two days, and how smug Stark looked whenever my father did look tired and defeated. Stark couldn't beat my father now; he couldn't beat my father ever. Though Stark is amazing, he couldn't do it. Stark smiled and squeezed my hand. I gave him a small nod and let go of him and took a few steps toward my father.  
"Wait, Syd" Stark gave me an almost pained look but Zoey pulled him back.  
"She needs this" she whispered. I gave her a thankful smile and stepped toward my father.  
"Its cool to see you wearing shoes" I said. I tried to say it with humor, but I didn't really get it to seep through my voice the way I wanted it too. But his laugh was stronger and he took a step toward me, I stood close to him as we waited for Neferet to come out of her "sanctuary".  
"I don't get why we have to wait for her" the group always mumbled. Once or twice I would too. Finally Kalona jumped up and knocked on the door.  
"Neferet" he said in a hard voice. He knocked once more and came and stood next to me again, I led myself rest my head on his arm. For once in a long time I was perfectly content. Stark threw me all sorts of worried glances. What's his problem? I wondered to myself, my father looked a little amused at how frustrated Stark was. Finally Neferet came out of her room. I instantly tensed up and got away from my father and stood next to stark, who was happy to have me back. I grabbed his hand and stood a little in front of him, until he completely pulled me so that I was out of her view.  
"Come love, the trial shall begin soon" Neferet purred toward my father, who stood up and gave her an almost bored look in return. She was beautiful, or she would be without the darkness. She was dressed in a beautiful purple dress that ran longer down one leg and shorter down the other.  
"Trial?" I whispered to Stark. "What trial?"  
he whispered into my ear about the whole situation where Shekinah and my father stood. He told me that Shekinah really wants a war if my father doesn't explain, because she knows we have a chance to defeat him. He spit on the parking lot. He explained how she wanted a war, so that maybe she could get a few of the stronger vampyres out of the way, and kill the evil as well. The car ride was different. I rode with Stark, Zoey, Aphrodite and Darius who was driving.  
"So, what was dying like?" Aphrodite asked. Darius gave her a warning look and Stark seemed like he was going to explode.  
"Aphrodite, don't be a bitch for ten seconds and realize how much that question could actually mean to her? Syd, you don't actually have to answer that." He settled back and his face fell into harder lines. There was a strange awkward silence and I realized Aphrodite wasn't going to stop staring at me until I answered the question.  
"It isn't like in the movies; you don't see a flash of light. You don't stop feeling the pain." I gave everyone a strong look.  
"It hurts till you're in Nyx's realm. You're changed, stronger in some ways and weaker in others. One mistake I made was thinking nothing bad could ever happen to me while I was there. Don't make that mistake, because you can feel the pain of death all over again. And by the way, the Christian heaven exists" everyone turned and gave me a shocked look. The car swerved as Darius turned to me.  
"What?" Stark spit out. I laughed a little and gave them all I reassuring look. "It's by choice; Nyx always gives you a choice remember? She wouldn't forcefully take you away from your family and friends. So she gives you an option. God created Nyx, and she created vampyers. She's almost like his little sister in a way, or at least something like that" Everyone took time to process the news they were just given. Aphrodite was the first to break the silence.  
"So basically, dying sucks?" She asked.  
"Yep. Dying sucks" I answered her with a nod. It was the best way to describe it anyway.  
"You won't have to die again" Stark whispered to me. Looking down on me. His eyes were intense, a beautiful shining green, his tattoos were somehow glowing more than usual. Zoey gave a pained smile and I gave her a questioning look, but she just shook her head and cleared her smile of any pain. When we got there, I used Starks hand as I lifeboat because it seemed like I was about to drown.  
"Relax" Stark whispered. How did he know I was freaking out? He can read people I guess… or I'm just that obvious. As we walked in the room, her eyes scanned everybody in the room, and then stopped at me.  
"And who is this?" She asked us. She walked around her desk with a slow smile on her face. "Nyx is a miracle worker" She whispered.  
"Blessed be. I am Shekinah, high vampyre priestess, and may I ask who are you?" I bowed. "Blessed be" I whispered.  
"I am Sydney. I'm sorry for hiding for so long" I said with a weary smile but she just laughed.  
"As am I Sydney. Everyone please have a seat, there is reason why we are here. I'm would love to have more conversations on this topic though, after this matter is uh" she cleared her throat. "Dealt with" I smiled a little bit of a wicked smile, as I knew she was talking about my father. It was interesting though, the small light that shined in her eyes whenever she saw him. He gave her no reaction in return, but something was definitely there with her.  
"Kalona?" She addressed him. He stood and her eyes widened a little bit.  
"It seems as though you have changed from the last time I have seen you no? This time I will note the appropriate choice in shoes" she gave him an odd smile and he flashed a dazzling smile back. Her eyes lightened again. Neferet didn't notice though, she just stood beside him purring like a weird duck or something.  
"Is she like, some sort of dying animal? I mean really, it sounds like a flipping retarded cat when she does that" I whispered to Stark who barked out a laugh. Shekinah threw us a look and we both ducked our heads, but smiled.  
"Tell me, Kalona. Why should we not dispose of you now? The humans have odd rules yes, but you have taken lives. In which case your life deserves to be taken" I was about to stand when Stark pulled me down and gave me a look that said just wait.  
"You have no methods to dispose of me" My father said simply. Stark stood then, I tried to pull him down but he shook me off.  
"Kalona, we have ways of disposing you" He said through clenched teeth. Stark looked down at me and I gave him a hurt look, he relaxed a bit and sat back down.  
"I am truly sorry you honor for interrupting" he said.  
"Actually, I would love to hear these ways of disposing me" my father said with some sick humor leaking into his voice. Shekinah raised her hand, as if for Stark to continue. He stood, his sick grin spreading not only from his smile but to his eyes. But it was different, it seemed like he was somehow defending me and Zoey at the same time. Like he wanted to be worse, but wasn't.  
"Kalona. The all mighty, strong Kalona. You really think you can win with the two most powerful vampyres in the world on our side? You really think you can win when we have the elements? When we have Nyx?" He paused and looked at me.  
"I'm sorry" he whispered, I gave him a questioned look but he looked toward my father.  
"You really think you can win when we have all of your power, and more right here?" Kalona's eyes melted and he looked toward me with a pained expression. Stark please don't. I silently prayed, but of course it was only fair that he had to.  
"I'm afraid I don't understand what you are talking about" Shekinah said looking from Stark to my father. Stark sighed and took a deep breath.  
"I'm saying I don't think this man is strong enough, or is powerful enough to defeat his daughter" Stark said. Kalona stood strong, though we all knew it was true. He had more experience, but I had more to live for. I had everything in my grasp. I had reasons to defeat him; I had orders to make him good.  
"Which is why you shouldn't defeat me, but give me one more chance." My father said. He and Stark getting off-ly close to each other.  
"Someone has to explain now. And you both need to have a seat and calm down, both of you need to realize this is a court room. Now, who is this daughter? I thought you only had sons Kalona?" Shekinah interrupted there little dispute nicely, but now I have to explain. Without my father finding out why I'm here. Now I have to lie. Again. My stomach turned sick with the thought of lying again, but I knew I had too, to save this man's soul from never entering Nyx's realm.  
"I thought I only did have sons. But she's unique, one of a kind. She's special" he whispered. Looking at me with strong, but almost pleading eyes.  
"Now who is this daughter you speak of?" She asked again. I took a deep breath and stood up. "I am" I whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

Stark's POV

"If you defeat me now, you have no idea what the potential could come of her. What she could do for your world" Kalona said.  
There was no sickness in his eyes, but there was in his words and that was good enough for me. Sydney slipped her hand in mine and I let a small smile spread across my face. She was next to me and safe, Zoey was next to me and safe. Life was okay. But was it really? How could I actually be falling in love with a fourteen year old little girl? But the fact was, she isn't a little girl. She's the strongest and proudest girl I know; besides… she looks older than her age. I laughed silently to myself at the thought. I forced my mind to focus. The nicest and sweetest vampyres in the world have to deal with this fallen angel bullshit, but I didn't have to.  
"You want to live so you can add power to our world? You really expect us to believe that?" Darius said.  
I nodded, he was right. Nothing was making sense. Kalona was failing. I squeezed Sydney's hand and sat down again, I grabbed Zoey's other hand. I'm going to kick myself for thinking this later, but something's different. Something's not the same since Sydney came along. I just don't know what it is. The argument went on, Darius and Damien leading most of the key points being added to our side. It was going to be a war. I smiled a little at the thought; nothing and no one can actually defeat Sydney and Zoey.  
_Someone already did_ Nyx's voice whispered in my ear. I jumped a little at the whisper, but I kept my cool as she kept talking.  
_You and he are more alike than you could possibly think Stark. Life goes on but memories will forever stay, ask him and he will tell you. _I knew she was talking about how I had failed Zoey. How I let my jealousy and my stupidity get the best of me, how she died. And how I had to save her again. Out of no where Sydney stood up.  
"Please." She whispered. Everyone silenced and turned to her.  
"You are all letting your emotions rule you right now, so its only fair if I add my view point to it." I gave her a confused look but she didn't notice it.  
"I can clear my father of his blindness. I can clear him of the darkness. I promise. Please if you give me a chance." She looked toward her father and gave him a pleading look, but he gave no emotion in return. For which I wanted to kill him even more. All she was was sweet and innocent towards him, and all he did was give her blank stares and take no risks to even care. But I knew that Nyx was wrong, we are nothing alike.  
"And what will that do?" Shekinah asked the obvious question. Sydney just shook her head almost sadly.  
"I don't know. But please, we do not need to kill a man. No matter the actions, everyone deserves a second chance. Let this be _my _second chance." She asked strongly. There were murmurs around the room and I pulled her slowly back down to her seat. I gave her a smile, though I wasn't at all happy. I wanted this man to die; I know I couldn't do it alone. I have lost before, but I won't again.  
"Child, do you understand what you're asking of us?" Shekinah asked her. Did Sydney understand what she was asking of all of us? For Zoey and for herself? I wondered silently. I didn't want to dig her out of the hole she's about to form for herself, but I would if she wanted me too.  
"Do you understand what I'm asking of myself Mistress?" Sydney shot back.  
The room turned silent and I squeezed her fingers again. She's amazing. I thought to myself. I stood beside her and raised my eyebrows at Shekinah, challenging her. Zoey then stood, along with Darius and Aphrodite. Damien was surprisingly next, then the twins. Sydney mimicked me by raising her eyebrows.  
"All I am asking for is one more chance Shekinah." She said proudly, a smile spreading across her face as she saw everyone standing with her. But why wouldn't they? Someone so confident, they had to stand with her. "A chance isn't something to take lightly" Shekinah said. It was weak though, as if she was trying to find a rebuttal.  
"I don't mean to sound rude, Mistress. But when it comes to be my chance, I never lose" She raised her eyebrows once and let them down. Shekinah smiled a slow smile and shook her head with a slow laugh.  
"I hope you don't lose" she murmured.  
"Your second chance has been granted child. But if you are to lose, there will be consequences" Sydney nodded thoughtfully, but it was done. She had made her decision.  
"And what by chance, makes you think that _we_ want to change?" Neferet jumped up. Sydney gave her a stare that no one could match.  
"I only have one second chance to give Neferet. And I am not wasting it on someone who cannot change." Sydney looked to Shekinah worriedly, but somehow she had acceptance in her eyes. She already knew what was coming next.  
"Neferet and Kalona shall have the chance to live, and Sydney will be given two extra chances." I jumped up then.  
"You can't expect her to actually fully kill the darkness in two full vampyres can you? Mistress I will help her, but honestly that's a hard job to take" Sydney gave me a look that I didn't understand, but I shook it off. Shekinah raised her eyebrows at me.  
"Do you not have faith in the child?" Not have faith in Sydney? What the hell is she on?  
"I have full faith in Sydney Mistress. No one is better for this complicated task. Not even our high priestess herself has the connection to do this, but two people who are filled with darkness? All put on the shoulders of a thirteen year old, is a little more than unfair" Shekinah looked at me strongly.  
"Young man, life is sometimes unfair but-"Sydney cut her off before she could finish.  
"But I will gladly take the offer. Without any more consent from anyone in this room, I will take the offer." I squeezed her hand and gave her a silent apology. Neferet and Shekinah got in a wild discussion, but it went better than anyone had expected. I held tight to Sydney's hand as she got high fives from the group and gave small explanations to the vampyres of the counsel. When we reached her father, I got my chance to talk.  
"She saved your worthless ass on this one. But one hit you take to her and so help me Nyx" I whispered toward him, low enough that Sydney couldn't hear. He gave me an amused expression and I wanted to kick his ass right there, but I looked into Sydney's eyes and saw a strong faith. She could handle anything. I smiled brightly at her. Wow, I thought to myself. I'm sixteen almost seventeen and I am falling in love with a fourteen year old girl. And I'm trying to impress her, I'm such a fag. I let a small smile slip across my face at that realization. She would never actually love you anyway Stark, I thought to myself. She has too many options, not that all of them are better, but she has too many options.  
"Hello" He nodded towards her with a smile, while she let a wry grin on her face.  
"I didn't do it for you" She whispered. She held the grin but her eyes didn't hold up as strong.  
"I did it because it's what I'm supposed to do, whether I like it or not this is my life. I did it for me." He looked at her strangely and nodded. His head held tilted to the side and a slow smile just spread across his face. I swear to Nyx the sick grin that he had on was enough to make me want to start a fight right then and there, but Sydney squeezed my hand and brought me back to reality.  
"Please, keep your cool for me" She whispered. I nodded once and held Kalona's eyes. I was stronger, he could win. He has won. But if he lays a hand on one of my girls, I am stronger.  
"You better watch that warrior of yours" Kalona told her, holding my eyes.  
"One day he might snap, and I honestly wouldn't want to rip the boy's soul out again" Sydney just smiled and shook her head slowly.  
"Watch your words Kalona. Because one day, I will snap. And one day I will win" I said coolly. Sydney turned and started pulling me towards the exit where everyone was waiting for us; she dropped our hands and flicked her fingers. I looked at her questioningly but laughed when I heard Kalona groan in pain. He was just knocked over slightly; surprisingly he looked at the look on Sydney's face and gave a small pained smile. I high-five her and shook my head. She will forever amaze me. Everyone but Neferet thought it was funny that Sydney blasted him with the elements.  
"You inconsiderate little brat!"  
Neferet screamed, rushing toward Kalona.  
"Surely the counsel can't stand by and watch this happen? She could've killed him!" Neferet screamed, helping Kalona up. Who surprisingly was trying to shut her up?  
"Just shut up!" I murmured under my breath. If I could in front of the counsel I would kick her ass too, right after I killed Kalona with my bare hands. The fantasy's to kill him got nothing close to lesser violent, but I held it together then. "  
I think the counsel is in agreement that Kalona had it coming. Besides, from what you have been trying to convince us he is stronger than that" Shekinah said with a smile.  
"Oh and Sydney, we would love to see you again and soon. I would definitely love to hear more of your story, and figure out what we should do with you"  
Sydney flinched. What would they do with her? Where they would put her? What was she, a piece of meat? I let the topic drop as we entered the street. It was about three am, and I was already starting to get tired. Zoey came up behind me and started talking, I gave her some nods and some smiles, but I wasn't really listening. Sydney held my hand absently and just stayed quiet. Even though Zoey's thoughts were swirled with the past discussion, my thoughts were rushed with Sydney. What would happen, what she meant by someone might have to die. It wasn't going to be her or Zoey, for which I was certain. I would fight the world for both of them, and the thoughts of who I would fight harder for scared me. Zoey absently set her hand in mine, just like Sydney did. As much as they were the same, they were different. As much as I loved the feel of Zoey's hand in mine, knowing she was next to me and safe, knowing she was nice and warm and not in any danger from Kalona, it was different from when I had Sydney's hand in mine. The feel of her next to me, knowing she was forever safe and I that she wanted to stay by my side. Knowing that Zoey wanted more with her life, and that Sydney did too but it seemed like Sydney was more willing to make room than Zoey was in her future. As it looked Sydney hadn't even really planned for her future, which was great. Because I hadn't either. Somehow it seemed like we were going to fit together perfectly. Except for the fact that she's only thirteen, I reminded myself. I sighed and pushed my hair out of my face, we all slid into our cars. I sat in the middle of Zoey and Sydney in the backseat of Aphrodite and Darius's car. Sydney leaned against me lightly, resting her head on my shoulder. Within seconds, while I watched in awe, she fell asleep.

"The child has some serious talents" Darius said amused, looking at her through the side mirror. Aphrodite looked back and laughed. Zoey looked almost grim, I hated myself then. I hated everything then as I realized I was giving more of my security and attention to Sydney rather than to Zoey, who was promised it in the first place. Who I was in love with when I promised it. Who gave up so much for me, and this is how I repay her. I just drop a promise. I slightly gave Zoey a soft peck on the lips. What used to be almost emotional is now friendly. She smiled and leaned against me like Sydney did; only Zoey didn't fall asleep. She played with my hair, brushed it in front of my eyes and brushed it back. I smiled and laughed as she tried to set up a Mohawk at the top of my head. She was my best friend, and it's sad that I took this long to realize it. And Sydney was something more? I asked myself quietly. I didn't know the answer, but it _was _different around her than around Zoey. Something was stronger in places and weaker in others. I swear she smiles more when she's around me, which makes everything perfect. I sound like a fricken fruitcake. I thought to myself with a laugh, I looked immediately to Syd to see if I woke her up and thankfully I didn't. I kept thinking until we got to the new hotel. We forgot to tell her we were changing locations, so she'll be in for a little bit of a surprise when she wakes up. I gently slid out Zoey's door and quietly opened hers. When I lifted her I held her close. Her head was resting on my shoulder, asleep, while I held her like a little kid being carried out of the living room, like my parents used to do when they thought I was asleep. I laughed at the memory and held her like this while we checked into the hotel. I don't think I let her down until we actually reached the room an hour later. My arms weren't the least bit tired. She was five feet tall and less than a hundred pounds. I almost scared me how light she was, she shouldn't be this little, this small while she was supposed to battle the strongest things on earth. When I set her down Zoey helped me by pulling back the covers and setting her down gently. She was cold, which wasn't surprising for early October, but I still wanted to play it safe. I set the covers over her with an extra blanket. I started setting up the cot for the floor; I wasn't paying attention when Zoey touched my arm.  
"Y'okay?" She asked me quietly. I smiled at her, she had a worried expression on her face and I guess it was understandable. I looked like a freak. I was noticeably caring about this little girl, while I'm supposed to be noticeably in love with Zoey instead. I used to be, I used to be head over heels for her. But now I'm not. I still want to be her warrior, I still love being her warrior, but something's different. Nothings the same. And I didn't know how long it would take for me to seem like things were back to normal.


	5. Chapter 5

Sydney

I was sitting on a hill, a grassy huge hill. Everything was beautiful; the colors were bright and different. Everything was so real, but the fact that I knew it was a dream made me nervous.  
"Hello?" I yelled across the fields.  
"This is my dream" I whispered to myself. There was no one here but me.  
I could think what I want, do what I want, and say what I want without worrying about the acquaintance of my father.  
"Is anyone here?" I yelled one more time for good measure. When I got no response, I started laughing and spinning.  
"This is my dream!" I yelled. It wasn't a memory. It was all _mine_. I ran across the fields. Finally I collapsed in laughter.  
I smiled and felt the elements. I shot them in the air and let them fly free, almost like a gift to them. I know how much they hate that I keep them locked up in my power, so when I set them free the fight harder than ever.  
"My father will change" I whispered to myself. It felt good to say that, it felt like I was set free a little. Like some part of me was flying with the elements.  
"I miss my step brothers and family!"  
"I wish I was normal!  
"I wish I was Zoey!"  
I kept screaming across the clearing.  
"I'm in love with Stark!" I screamed at last.  
The realization slowed me down enough that I couldn't actually think of another secret. I don't know why I said it, but somehow it felt right. And it flew farther than any of my other secrets. The air was so clean, I instantly felt the change when I butterfly flew into the clearing. It landed on my nose, but instead of freaking out like I've seen too many people do. I just lay down and started talking to it. Can you spell crazy?  
I'm talking to a stupid butterfly in my dream.  
"I don't know what I'm going to do butterfly" I told it in a funny voice.  
"I can't believe I'm in love with Stark." I whispered.  
I started telling it more of my secrets. None of my father though, even telling those seemed too personal. Even if I was just talking to a butterfly.  
"But what do you care right? I mean, it's not like you and Stark are anything alike" I laughed at the thought of Stark being anything like a butterfly. He had potential, but nothing else. He was rough around the edges and soft in the middle. But it wasn't like he was telling me that any time soon.  
Like he cared about me at all. Surprisingly the butterfly left my nose and landed two feet away from me. I propped up on my elbows and watched it curiously. Before my eyes in shock, the butterfly transformed. Out of nowhere, sickly I watched the butterfly grow to be the size of a tall grown man. I saw the wings change into those of black feathers, the same feather pattern I had. I quickly took a strong stance and held my hands out, palm open, ready.  
"Me and your warrior have more in common than you think, daughter" Kalona said.  
I looked into his eyes and they were soft, but something in his voice was hard. I processed his words slower than I thought I did.  
"I don't see any similarities. It seems like he wants what's best for me, while you try and humiliate me" I told him coolly, sounding a little too much like he did in the moment. He raised his eyebrows and looked at me sternly.  
"Is that anyway to talk to your father, child? Besides, I have never tried to humiliate you" He scoffed at the thought. Now it was my turn to raise my eye brows, I was about to interrupt him but he continued.  
"I have gone along with every one of your decisions. I have turned against-"he stopped and flinched.  
"I have turned against Neferet. Painfully. To respect your decisions, such as your decision to come here" He looked around and sniffed.  
"Very clean, very pure. Such as yourself though" He sighed and almost crumpled before me, but it seemed like he held it together enough to sink into crossed legs. "How tall are you?" I asked him. The question took him by surprise and he had to stop and think.  
"You see me as my true self, don't you?" he asked, not scared, but curiously. As if trying to find different pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. I held his gaze and nodded. He blew out a breath and calmed himself down.  
"I'm six foot three" He said finally, but his tone implied that he definitely needed an explanation to the question.  
"It seems as though the only thing I got out of you being my father is your eye color and your wing pattern. You could've at least been generous and given me your height to" I said with a weary laugh. He laughed along with me, tilting his head back at the sky. I smiled. I burned the image of him laughing into my brain, so I would always see it whenever I thought of him. No matter what I'm forced to go through with him. An image of Robbie flashed through my head, and I realized that Robbie always noticed my smile, always made me laugh. I let out a sad sigh and Kalona caught on instantly.  
"What's wrong Sydney?" It surprised me that he used my name, it didn't seem to fit coming out of his mouth, but it worked, I guess. I smiled and shook my head, nothing he would care about anyway. He didn't lose the look on his face though, so I finally broke.  
"I guess I miss my family and Robbie" I said slowly. Kalona gave a pained expression. But he nodded in understanding.  
"You have left them, and you shall never see them again. You have Zoey and Stark and me now. You need not go back there, besides they are unimportant compared to us" He shook his head at what seemed like a memory. "They are worthless now" He whispered.  
"You are worthless" I shot back, angry and upset. He was wrong; if they made me happy then they are worth something. I was about to retaliate when something abruptly woke me up.  
"Hey Syd, sorry I didn't mean to wake you. But you were coughing and sneezing all day, so I thought you might be sick or something" I opened my eyes to see Stark set Advil on the side table and quickly set his hand on my forehead. His eyes immediately creased with worry and he woke up Zoey.  
"Stark you don't need to-"I started to sit up but was stopped by a huge pounding in my head, followed by a cough, which made the headache worse. I lie back down and set my hands on my head. Everything was cold, the dream of my father meaningless right now I grabbed the Advil and swallowed them without water. Stark raised his eyebrows at me as I took three or four of them. I just shrugged. It was habit. I was drifting back to sleep when I heard the door open. Without looking up I knew who it was, Stark practically groaned and growled at the same time. Zoey came over and felt my forehead, her eyes mimicking Starks.  
"What do we have planned for today?" Zoey asked Stark. Before Zoey turned to look back at me my vision blurred over and I quickly slipped into unconsciousness again.  
_  
It is scary as is teaching.  
It is horrid as is wise.  
It is needed as is necessary.  
For you must come close to death again, for them to see the light._

Nyx's voice was in my ear.  
Apparently random deathly colds are common in her world.  
I mentally sighed. I'm not going to die; I'm just going to come close.  
This meant more pain for the powerful fledgling.  
Great.  
Absolutely great. __

Pain _was_ in the dream. Coughing and headaches. Waking up wasn't an escape, because whenever I was conscious I threw up in a bucket, and because I couldn't keep anything down, I started to throw up blood. Stark and Zoey were begging me to eat something, the forced bread down my throat. They got me blood bags and even a student but I couldn't keep anything down. I couldn't so much as sit up truthfully.  
Everyone was in and out of my room, everything was blurring together. People trying to figure out how I got so sick so suddenly, how I was sleeping this much. Then came the worst point of the day, it was only three pm and I woke up. I didn't wake to see Stark in front of me; I turned my head to see my father sitting in the chair and Stark at the end of the bed. A worried look on both of their faces. Everything was too cold, I shivered and Stark jumped up and swore, Kalona dropped his head in his hands. Zoey came in with soup on a tray, a pained look in her eyes as well.  
"She's still fricken cold." Stark whispered to Zoey. Stark turned toward me with both hands on his head, I opened my eyes fully and he realized then that I was awake.  
"Why is it so cold in here?" I whispered, surprised at how horrible my voice sounded. My vision was filled with colorful spots and shiny dots as I tried to sit up, my mind fuzzy for the moment. When my mind finally did focus it was mainly on the pain. It was just an awful cold, I told myself. I leaned over and threw up more blood into the bucket. I looked at the soup in her hands and threw up another time. No way was I eating anything, not when I couldn't even keep down the blood in my body. "If the cold doesn't kill her, blood loss will" Kalona whispered. I turned as sharp as I could, and from the looks in everyone's eyes it must've been pretty pathetic. My eyes blurred over again and I shivered, sending my body to actually jerk all over. It hurt. I could barely see.  
"Stark what do we do?" Zoey whispered, fear slipping tightly through her voice. "What's my temperature?" I asked them quietly. Stark retook his seat at the edge of my bed and set a thermometer under my tongue. After a minute it made the most horrible beeping noise I think I have ever heard in my life and he checked the numbers on the screen.  
"One hundred and six" he whispered. Now it was Kalona's turn to swear and Zoey's turn to gasp.  
"Syd you need to eat something" Stark whispered looking at the blood in the bucket. I shook my head and gasped at the colors and stars that flew in front of my vision. I leaned over and threw up more blood into the bucket. My fifth time in the hour. I was starting to feel weak, my stomach hurt so much it was going numb with pain. I couldn't really feel anything else besides my head, throat and stomach. Seeing was practically out of the question right now, considering everything was fuzzy or blurry anyway.  
"Syd please" Stark begged. I focused on his face. He looked almost as bad as I felt. He had dark black circles under his eyes and he was very pale. His hair was a mess and his eyes were wild. I gave him one more look and nodded. I was surprised that Stark let Kalona help prop me up. Zoey set the tray on me with the soup and I tried to lift the spoon to my mouth, when I couldn't Stark and Kalona both reached toward the spoon. Stark gave Kalona a sharp look and Stark reached for the spoon. Out of nowhere Zoey came and grabbed it, I laughed which soon sent me into the most painful coughing fit of my life. Stars came again and my eyes blurred over. Finally I could focus. Zoey lifted the spoon to my mouth and I tried to swallow. My body rejected immediately. I turned to throw up, causing the soup to spill over and burn the skin over my rib cage. I sickly heard it spill and burn my stomach, but I didn't feel it. Stark lifted the soup off of me and threw it to the floor. I leaned over and threw up in the bucket, I felt the rough skin that got burned, but I didn't feel any pain. My head was all I could focus on, if nothing changes I'm going to die. I realized in a slow blur. I tried to think harder, come up with more possibilities but I couldn't. I love my goddess, but maybe she changed her mind. Maybe I will die. My head was a hot haze that left me feeling blind and numb, and I don't know which was worse. The possibility of death or knowing I hadn't had the opportunity to change my father. Nyx wants me to die. I mused lightly to myself.  
_not to die child  
_Nyx's voice came lightly in my ear. Then to what Nyx? I asked her quietly. Then to be in horrible pain forever? As if on cue the burn started to reveal itself on my stomach.  
_He needs to save you_  
I knew without any question she was talking about my father, I just didn't understand why. How could he save me from a cold? How can he save me from dying of blood loss and horrible migraines? Stark moved over me to see the burn, Zoey lifted my shirt to my ribcage and I know it wasn't the burn that their eyes widened at. I had a horrible slash from a raven mocker that killed me, it ran across my stomach and another one up to my chest. Kalona came over to see what was happening. He saw my scar and his eyes hardened, softened and then he looked like he couldn't see anything anymore.  
"Its what you think it is" I whispered toward them. Stark sucked in a sharp breath and didn't hold it in.  
"Tell me why the fuck I shouldn't kill you right now?" Stark said dangerously.  
"Tell me why in Nyx's name you deserved to fricken live while this beautiful girl had to die? And now she has to live on the same earth with your worthless ass" Stark spit at him and took another step closer.  
"Guys not now" Zoey warned. Stepping between them and looking at them both sternly. For what seemed like the first time today I slipped into unconsciousness.

Kalona.

Zoey stood between us, looking absolutely beautiful. But with my daughter lying before us, sick and cold, it wasn't something to think about.  
"Guys stop." Zoey whispered.  
"She's dying" Zoey whispered again, this time with tears in her eyes. It was true, she was going to die if we didn't find out something to heal her. It was one of my sons, I realized angrily. I looked toward her wound, then to the warriors face.  
He was truly in love with her, as she was with him. She hates me while she loves him? She must have poor judgment, I mused.  
"We have to do something" I said sternly.  
She was not going to die. She would not die. All of my thoughts came to a halt as I replayed the warrior's words through my brain, not comprehending what I had heard a few sentences before.  
"Warrior" I addressed the boy, I wasn't fully prepared to say his name yet. I didn't understand why, but it did not seem right. He turned his face from Sydney to me, the hatred in his eyes was muted by the pain. I blocked the image from my mind.  
"What do you mean die _again?_" I hissed.  
Starks eyes changed, something that looked like regret but he shook it away. He looked toward Sydney again and started wiping the sweat off her face with a washcloth. I looked to Zoey who ducked her head. These mortals think that I'm not going to get an answer. I waited, impatiently, till the warrior finally spoke up.  
"She isn't going to die again" He whispered. Even though the fierceness in his voice surprised me, it wasn't the answer I was looking for.  
"What in the Nyx do you mean _again?" _He looked at me, long and hard until he finally spoke.  
"She's thirteen Kalona. Think about it." He spit at me. I processed what he said and held it. Where was I thirteen years ago? I was trapped, by her? But she _is _my daughter, she has the same eyes, same wing pattern. "I'm afraid I don't understand" I whispered.  
"You don't fucking understand anything" Stark yelled back, it wasn't a worry to wake up Sydney. She didn't seem like she was going to wake up until we got help. My heart skipped a beat as I heard her sharp intake of breath, Stark stopped and searched for a pulse. I saw the relief in his eyes and didn't need an answer.  
"She died Kalona. One of your fucking deformed sons killed her. Nyx sent her back with A-ya's soul. She is your one and only daughter Kalona, she just had to fucking die to earn her wings." Zoey ducked her head and her tears started to fall, the warrior held her while she did. After a minute I grabbed the washcloth and started wiping the sweat off Sydney's face. Darius came in the room to check on her, once he saw her burn he started to work over it, though we all came to the sad realization that she didn't have the strength to heal it. Aphrodite came in the room, her usual annoying pestering voice was replaced by that of a stranger.  
_One of their strongest people is dying, of course she would be different_ Nyx whispered in my ear. Her voice was a surprise in itself, but my voice was a stranger in my head. What can I do to help her? I thought back. Please what can anyone do to save her? I waited a response that I knew would come, I grabbed Sydney's hand and held it in mine. Neferet helping her was out of the question, considering she was too busy practicing evil to even dare come near her. I regret changing such a kind creature into what she was now.  
_She will need the blood of my two strongest warriors  
_Nyx's voice whispered quietly in my ear. Stark and I, I realized. I looked toward Zoey, the look on her face was blank and confused. Then when realization appeared I knew Nyx had been speaking to her too.  
"Stark-" but the warrior cut her off.  
"I know" He looked at me with such hatred that it could've killed a mortal. I stood up quietly as he pulled an arrow head off of one of his arrows. He handed it to me, stabbing the pointed edge into my palm, causing a small cut to form. But instead of drawing blood from the open wound I started to slit an opening on my wrist.  
"Stop" Darius said quietly. I looked toward the warrior, giving him a look that said be careful, but he just tossed something at me. It was a coffee mug, I looked at him sickly but Stark spoke up.  
"She needs something to drink it out of" He said harshly towards me. I nodded in understanding and proceeded to slit my palm. It was more blood than I had expected, the pain was minimal compared to the aching in my chest that was their whenever I looked towards my daughter. She looked so weak, so small. She had lost at least ten pounds over the last two days. Something I thought would have been impossible, her temperature was one hundred and seven and still climbing. I let my blood fill halfway up the glass then set it in Starks awaiting palm. Zoey was brushing the hair off of Sydney's face and holding her hand. Stark's eyes never left mine as he slit his wrist, same hand I had, and let himself bleed into the mug. The smell was something different than we had all expected. All three warriors had thought it would be a sick, disgusting scent. But surprise crossed all of our faces when it hit us. It was amazing, something you would have waited the world for. If anything, a little hope that we could save Sydney was sent into the air.  
When he was done he handed the glass to Zoey. He gave her a look that I didn't understand, and went to sit down at the end of the bed. She stared at him curiously for a second and I thought I was about to rip the glass out of her hand, she was wasting time. Sydney looked like she could be on her last breaths and she was staring at the boy she thought she loved. After what seemed like forever, she finally tore her glance away from the warrior and set the glass to Sydney's lips. She poured a little into my daughter's mouth, but Sydney rejected. It just poured out the corners of her mouth. I jumped up before Stark could and gently pushed Sydney's hair back, it was soft as silk while her face was hot as fire.  
"Air, water, spirit please cool her temperature down" Zoey whispered from behind me. I felt the element as it glided through Sydney. Her temperature fell little beneath my hands, but it wasn't enough to drop it past one hundred and five. Stark took the glass and tried one more time, but she kept coughing and rejecting the blood.  
"This isn't good" he murmured.  
"She's denying something that should be natural, is there any way to wake her up?" We all sat there, hopeless, when Shawnee, Erin and Damien came into the room.  
"How's the kid doing?" Erin asked quietly. We all sat quietly, tears falling down Zoey's eyes and Stark gently rubbing her back, his eyes harder and tighter than anything I've seen before. He looked like he was about to die as well.  
"She's gonna be okay, Stark." Zoey whispered fiercely. "She has to be okay, Nyx wouldn't let this happen." We all sat quietly, not knowing how to respond. Out of nowhere, Zoey raised her hands and water shot onto my daughter. Stark jumped up and got in her way while I rushed to Sydney to see if she was okay.  
"What the hell?" Stark yelled, but to my surprise Sydney coughed and opened her eyes. Me and Stark looked to Zoey, who stood smug for a second. Stark grabbed the cup from her hands and I held back her hair. "Sydney? Sweetheart? Please you need to swallow this okay? It'll make you feel better, I promise" I told her.  
I could feel everyone's eyes in the room looking at me, Sydney's eyes searched for my face but were left unseeing.  
"I can't see anything" She whispered.  
She tried to struggle but it was so weak that all I did was brush her hair back again.  
"Shh Syd, you don't have to see. Please swallow this okay?" Her eyes searched again, but she nodded gently. Stark raised the glass to her lips and poured a little bit of the blood into her mouth, but instead of her throwing up and spitting it out, she painfully swallowed. The sound was horrible, but she swallowed. There was no immediate difference except she swallowed another mouthful until she finished the mug. I wiped the sweat off of my brow that had been lingering there for the time period she had been sick, I realized that I hadn't done anything, thought anything, taken a breath without it being for this little girl.


	6. Chapter 6

Sydney's POV

Waking up from the dream with the butterfly was strange, thinking back on the dream, it felt so distant. Pained almost. I didn't understand it, but I didn't dwell on it, there were many more voices in the room.  
"Sydney?" Starks voice asked, it was quiet, like talking to a small child after a nightmare. I almost laughed, but then his rough hand touched my skin, and I could hardly hold in the smile, I yawned instead.  
I started to sit up, only to have a big hand push me down. I looked up, expecting Darius or Stark again, and my eyes widened when I saw it was neither sitting on my bedside.  
Why the hell was my father in my room?  
I opened my eyes fully, ignoring their protests to stay lying down, to see close to fifteen people in the room.  
What happened while I was sleeping?  
I looked at them, sending faces into recognition, and counted seventeen people. I looked at them, earning a smile from each person. I guess they all saw that I was confused, because Stark spoke up.  
"How you feeling Syd?" I gave him another confused glance.  
"I feel fine, just a weird dream" I threw a look towards my father and his face seemed to smile at some sort of memory, then his face came to a halt.  
"What was in your dream?" He asked, concerned more than angry today. That's a first.  
"You know what was in my dream" I said to him calmly, giving a very concerned Zoey a smile.  
"Truthfully, I do not" I looked up at him, turning his eyes to meet mine, and all I saw was truth. Less blackness, and more gold.  
Everyone looked to me, concerned. Waiting for some sort of explanation. I sighed started the dream again in my head, going piece by piece, skipping over the parts of Stark I wasn't willing to share.  
Kalona shook his head, and swore through his laughter.  
"What is it?" Stark asked him. My father sighed, and shook his head incredulously.  
"That dream was seven days ago" My father said, shaking his head and throwing me a funny glance.  
Zoey had grabbed my hand by this time, Stark brushed my hair out of my eyes, almost automatically.  
Whoa, wait…  
"What do you mean that was _seven _days ago?" I asked him a little too loudly, putting emphasis on the _seven. _  
Stark repeated my question through Kalona's roar of laughter. He's going crazy, I thought to myself with a small laugh.  
"I was in her last dream _seven _days ago, Warrior. I've been taking care of you with her, I have not slept since then." Stark counted back these imaginary days they were talking about, and he nodded his head.  
I couldn't reach Stark, so I sent water his way to get my attention. Not a wave, but a cool breeze of mist. He turned and stared at me, a small ghost of a smile coming over his lips, his eyes being hidden by his hair.  
"Syd, you've been sick for the past seven days"  
I blinked, shocked. But why don't I remember them?  
"A gift from the goddess, to be able to forget the pain you must've been in." Stark answered my unspoken question.  
How was he reading my emotions so well?  
After an hour long explanation, Stark came to the conclusion that I wasn't allowed to any serious damage to myself for the rest of my lifetime, so much for me dying. I thought to myself with a laugh.  
"Everyone out. Syd, sleep" Darius looked at me sternly and I saluted him, embarrassed when he gave me a very traditional bow in return.  
Only Stark and my father stayed.  
"Where's Zoey?" I asked them, looking between the two. They both shrugged, and Stark looked a little guilty in doing so.  
"Sleep" He ordered, mimicking Darius with his tone. "You can leave now. She's fine" Stark said, now pointedly towards my father.  
My father's eyebrows raised and dropped tiredly.  
"I am seeing her tomorrow." He said, it wasn't a statement nor a question, it seemed like a warning, but he couldn't do any damage.  
"If she and Zoey agree with it" Stark nodded stiffly, holding his breath while Kalona passed him and made his way towards the window. He flew out, giving me a nod as he left, eyeing Stark and flying away.  
I snuck a glance at Stark, who stared at me for a second, then pulled me into a soft, but long hug. It was amazingly comfortable. When he pulled away, my stomach had more butterfly's than I had ever felt.  
"Don't _ever_ do that to me again." He said seriously. His eyes burning into me, almost angry, but so relieved that he looked like he wanted to cry.  
"Thanks for helping me when I was sick" I said pathetically, I felt the confused expression on my face.  
How could I forget a week?  
Stark laughed and grabbed my hand, we talked for a little bit, but soon I was uncomfortable.  
I was so hungry, my stomach hurt.  
"Darius isn't going to let me leave, is he?" Stark shook his head, silently answering my question.  
"Okay then, you're going to Ninja across this hotel and find me a sandwich." I said with a smile.  
He laughed, throwing his head back like my father did.  
"What's the magic word?" He asked, I stuck my tongue out at him and he waited for an answer, not budging till I told him the word "please"  
"Abra-kadabra?" I faked a guess laughing. He gave my hand a small squeeze before he walked out the door, in search of food for me. I smiled to myself, holding the hand that he held.  
I felt around in my pockets of the sweat pants that I apparently had been wearing for a week (ew) and found my cell phone.

**Robbie's Cell  
63 unread messages  
Robbie's Cell  
92 missed calls**

I swore to myself in an undertone, and I started to dial his number. No sooner was I about to hit the call button did my phone start to ring. Sure enough, a small smile crawled across my face as I saw it was Robbie.  
"Hello?" I said wearily, preparing myself for two weeks worth of news and frustration.  
"What the hell Syd? Where are you? Why haven't you been answering my calls? Or my texts! God, I don't know how many texts I've sent you! You need to come home, now!" He yelled the last part and my gut twisted.  
"What? Why?" I whispered, hearing someone shuffle their feet outside my door.  
"Because Jen got taken away by some weird birds and no one knows what to do. Sydney, are you there? Where are you? Can you hear me? Please come home!" I clicked the phone shut.  
My brothers have my mom. And they are going to kill her.  
I opened the window and busted out of the room, letting my wings carry me to the pavement and feeling my feet pound to the ground as I ran. Stride after stride. I ran, finally out of the building they were in and running through the streets of Venice. I hailed a taxi and hopped in, handing him somewhere close to four hundred euro's and told him to step on it. I doubt he understood my language, but he understood all he needed to with the wad of cash in his hand.  
Where am I going anyway?  
I directed the cab driver to turn whichever way I felt was right, until I found some of my brothers hiding in the shadows.  
Without the car stopping, I surprised the driver by kicking open my door and jumping out. Stopping only to make sure I was okay, he drove away.  
I grabbed the feathers on Raymond, my eldest brother and no doubt the culprit.  
"Where is she?" I hissed. He cackled at me, his chest rumbling sickly.  
"Where in the Nyx did you leave my mother? Don't touch her!" I screamed, pounding him against the wall and brushing off my other brothers with wind. The element treating me wisely and of course because of my soul, I felt stronger than ever. Cocky even.  
I heard tires squeal around the corner but I didn't look to see who it was, I lifted him with earth, vines gluing him to the wall.  
"Where is she?" I said, calming my tone. He cackled again and the vines grew tighter.  
"Your not helping yourself. Where is she?" Before I knew it strong hands had me from behind. I looked to see the glint of red tattoos.  
Stark.  
"Sydney what are you doing?" Zoey screamed, seeing my brother pinned all-so-comfortably against the wall.  
Stark just looked way to amused.  
"He has my mom" I said, not turning to look at her, instead I turned from Stark to pin the other bird boys against the wall with air. Kalona dropped nicely from the sky about forty feet away from us.  
"Glad to see the whole party's here" I said sarcastically. I walked over to him, not letting him free his son just yet.  
"Why aren't you sleeping?" He asked me, concern in his voice. His face changed though, when he saw I had them pinned.  
"What are you doing?" He said mutely, no anger, but more humor.  
He was sick.  
"Where's my mom?" I asked him, anger coursing through my veins.  
He frowned, his eyebrows dropping. I felt like I was going to snap.  
No one messes with my family.  
"Kalona, I can feel you know where she is. Give her back. She's not a toy to mess with!" Darius barked at him.  
And with that, the fallen angel came back. The darkness swirled around in his eyes again, and his wings were black as night. I saw everyone's eyes widen, and Stark pulled me behind him.  
"I am not a toy to mess with." He said, his eyes burning into mine as I stepped around Stark. His words stung, but I needed to get my mom back.  
"Nyx sent me to you. You think that I would be here if she didn't? You honestly think that I would drop my family, my best friend, the only people in the world who accepted me; you think that I would drop all of them for _you_? Think again." I spit at him. Taking a step toward him, feeling Stark step with me.  
"You think that you're worth a minute of my time, think again. Better yet, you think your stronger than any of us here, you better watch your thoughts. Because I _know_ you're scared to lose to us, Kalona. And I know we could win." I watched him take a step back at my words, and I stepped with him, making him back even further. He'll give me my mom. He can't change. He never will change. I'm only a fourteen year old girl.  
_But you are much stronger than that _  
I heard Nyx's familiar voice, but this time, there was no comfort.  
You chose the wrong person for the job. I can't do this.  
I whispered silently back at her. I got no response, but I didn't care.  
I stared at my father, hated blurring out of my eyes. He stared back, only this time, his eyes had a smile hidden around the edges. A sick, twisted smile.  
I lifted my palms, ready to blast the element at him on notice, when he laughed. I splashed water in his face, a light amount. Trying to wipe the smile off before I got Stark to help me kick his ass, when a familiar voice screamed my name.  
"Sydney!" Jen screamed. I turned, shocked, to see her jumping out of a jeep and rushing towards me, her eyes filled with tears as she pulled me in her big embrace.  
"Mom!" I yelled wrapping my arms around her and resting my head on her shoulder as she pulled me into an embrace. Her beautiful tattoos fell over her face beautifully. Landing graciously across her neck and shoulders, as if they were following the pattern of a tear drop. I looked to see the wicked grin in Kalona's eyes, and pulled my mother behind me, my hands out and ready. Stark stepped in front of me, blocking my view protectively, resting his hand on my stomach, pushing me back. I grabbed his hand and stood beside him, squeezing it once before I dropped it.  
"Why did you bring her here?" I asked him, angry. I let spirit drift from my hands to Starks. He kept his composure, but his hand twitched, which my father seemed amused by.  
How was I going to change him?  
His eyebrows lifted when mine did, the humor in his eyes was too insane. He looked like he was going crazy.  
"I brought her here to see you. You were on your death bed, and I thought a mother was what you missed. But clearly, I hadn't earned your trust yet" He laughed a mocking laugh and I felt sick. Jen came up behind me and set her hands on my shoulders, hugging them lightly.  
Did I have reason to feel sick, considering I had no reason to trust him?  
But he did sit with you for a week, he did feel despair when he thought you were going to die. I reminded myself, feeling my stomach twist more and more.  
"I-"I started, but my father cut me off.  
"I'm sorry. But your mission from Nyx is no longer needed. You may go back with your mother." He said his face hard, his eyes tight. But something in them was soft, pained. He looked broken.  
Gently, I stepped forward. I touched his arm as I passed, letting Spirit glide through him, he shivered.  
"Thank you for bringing me my mother. And thank you for everything you had done for me while I was sick. But as I said before, this was for me and Nyx, and now for Zoey and Stark. Not for you. You can't call it off."  
His eyes flashed anger, but I didn't care. I walked past him, my mother thanking him softly for bringing her here. I felt someone's hand land on my shoulders, and I saw Starks eyes looking down on me, there was something in them I didn't understand, but I brushed it off.  
"I thought it was cool the way you pinned the bird freaks" he whispered. He gave me a small smile and I laughed. Zoey came up and stood beside me, messing up my hair and sending Wind rushing through me, the power of the elements strength increased for a moment, the best congratulations I've ever received.  
Darius came up behind me; I turned, getting ready for him to lecture me on leaving without telling anyone, to face the freaks that killed me before. Stark laughed, somehow feeling how nervous I was for Darius's lecture, and thinking it was funny.  
"That was the stupidest idea you will ever have. Do you know why?" He asked me, I shook my head. Ducking my face. My stomach twisted, ashamed.  
"Because you will _never_ from the period of time you are with us, understand kid?" He stared at me, and I nodded. A little hypnotized by his leadership skills. Nyx must be proud of him.  
As if on cue Darius and I smiled, feeling Nyx's spirit glide through us.  
"That being said," he started again; I ducked my face again, waiting for more.  
"That was very brave of you, to take on the bird creations all by yourself" he smiled at me, hugging Aphrodite to his side. I glowed under his praise; it was something I hardly ever received. It felt good; to be acknowledged for something I had done right.  
I turned to my mom, who was tapping her finger on her crossed arms.  
Crap.  
"Mommy…" I started, but she cut me off.  
"Sydney Skyler" She said, using my middle name. Aw man. I'm in trouble.  
"…if you so much as _ever_ think that I couldn't handle those bird freaks all on my own again, you are grounded. That means no elements, no Robbie, and no soccer. Understood?" I smiled at her, jumping into her open embrace again.  
"The boy with the red tattoos is cute" she whispered in my ear. I laughed hard, surprised. I heard Stark chuckled beside me.  
"Mom, he's still a vampyre. He can hear you." I whispered back. She laughed freely. My panic completely wiped away now that she's standing beside me, and now that Kalona's not here.  
The bird freaks went with him.  
I spit at the sidewalk, and she stopped.  
"Now what was this, about you almost _dying _this past week? I thought we agreed a quick visit with the girl who was like you, and then you were coming home?" She looked pointedly at me, even though she knew what my answer was going to be, I realized she was going to make me say it.  
"Jen, it got a little more complicated than that…" I said, searching for ways to phrase the situation without saying "_oh hey, I found out my birth father was a fallen angel from Nyx's realm, and I might have to die for him". _  
"I figured that out when a strange man called me saying that you were dying." She said, stopping. Pain slipped into her features, I waved everyone ahead, Stark stopping about ten feet ahead of us, back turned to us. Standing guard.  
I felt a little special when he did that.  
Mom gave me a questioning look, and I shrugged. I truly did have no idea why he was so protective of me. He was protective of Zoey because he loved her, but me, I didn't know.  
Stark and I walked back with my mom. Giving the "little white lies" that I know are never right to give. I felt no fear during the time I was pinning my brothers to the time Kalona decided to drop in with my mom. But as soon as my mom dropped in, I shivered. I knew I was grounded.  
"You are going to call everyday missy. And you are going to listen to everything Zoey, Stark, Darius and Aphrodite say. And get Damien to help you with math!" She went on and on. I loved Jen, I did. But sometimes things were more than embarrassing. I groaned as she continued to download her words into my head.  
"… and you're going to listen to everything Robbie says, and let him come with you when he feels necessary" I jumped then, surprised.  
He is _not_ coming here. Stark seemed to sense my fear, and piped up.  
"This could be a very dangerous situation at times, you may not want to put the human boy at risk" He didn't say "human boy" with the disrespect that my father did, he just said it like you would talk about the weakest player on the football team, he still belongs, just not here.  
"Stark, you're telling me that you and Zoey need my daughter here, but it is too dangerous for Robbie? That's not exactly proving your point to keep Syd here" She said, I knew already I was staying. And I knew already that Robbie was coming too, her next words though, shocked me.  
"And besides, he's a strong fledgling." I jumped.  
"What?" I asked, surprise more than coloring my tone, it flooded it.  
"Robbie got marked, yesterday, and someone was unconscious for my phone calls they didn't get to hear the big news when it happened. Then I got swooped up by birds." She laughed, and I shivered.  
She never really did find out what had killed me.  
"In fact, his plane is leaving now" I jumped again. Dammit! How was I going to get him home now?  
"What do you mean it's leaving now, you just told me he was coming like, two minutes ago?" I asked her, trying my reasoning one more time.  
"We've had this flight booked for the past three days. I was supposed to be on it too, but I'm taking the flight home, Pierce and Brock are both sick and I left Mike to help them all by himself. Looking at them, they're both getting marked any day now. Nyx has been whispering to us, and the House of Night mistress from Canada just "happened" to stop by." She smiled proudly. I grinned from ear to ear. If both my brothers got marked, it would be a miracle.  
Somehow, I felt Starks happiness radiating off of him. But I felt more than that, he was so happy for me.  
I _felt _it. But I couldn't explain it.  
He pulled me into a hug and I went to hug Jen. We dropped her off at the airport, and when I saw Robbie I raced towards him. A huge grin on my face.  
I jumped in his arms and he spun me around, but don't get the wrong idea, he was just my best friend. He has been since the day I returned from the other world, and he always will be. And now, we can stay close.  
"Sydney!" he laughed. Fixing my hair. I looked up to his almond eyes to see the mark on his forehead. Instead of a beautiful crescent moon though, I saw a circle with a diamond on it. I looked at it curiously, and he surprised me with an explanation.  
"It means that I get to mature faster, and I'm really good at hockey now. I mean _really _good. Like, I have the original six looking at me." I gave him one more hug. And Stark tensed. It's like I could sense something radiating off him again. Jealousy? That _can't _be it.  
I dropped from Robbie's arms, only for him to laugh and grab my hand. He always held my hand. But with Stark here, it felt different.  
We drove back to the hotel, Robbie pestering me the whole time. Worried about how sick I was, how much he likes being a fledgling.  
When me and Stark got into a conversation that made my heart melt for no reason, Robbie grinned at me like the idiot I was.  
I missed my best friend, so much. 


End file.
